


The midnight call

by kurenohikari



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mates, One-Shot, Romance, post-Season 1, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurenohikari/pseuds/kurenohikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I tossed and turned on my bed. I just couldn't fall asleep. I haven't been so restless since my mother's death. However, this time it weren't the cruel words of my sick mom the ones that kept me up. This time it was red eyes what hunted me as soon as I closed my eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The midnight call

I tossed and turned on my bed. I just couldn't fall asleep. I haven't been so restless since my mother's death. However, this time it weren't the cruel words of my sick mom the ones that kept me up. This time it was red eyes what hunted me as soon as I closed my eyes.

Fed up and knowing that wouldn't get any rest tonight, I got off my bed and walked to my wardrobe to get dressed. I knew that it wasn't one of my best ideas... really, it was the worst and most insane ideas I've ever got. But something in me, call it instinct if you wish, told me that if I didn't go I would regret it.

So once I was wearing a pair of black jeans, a plain white t-shirt, my favorite red hoodie and black sneakers shoes, I headed towards my car and drove to the preserve. The silence only gave me more time to analyze what those images meant, which only got me to nowhere and that drove me crazy.

Luckily I got to the old and burnt Hale house fast. I don't remember when I got off the car, but the next thing I knew was that I was knocking on the door while playing with the sleeve of my hoodie. When no one answered I got impatient and started hitting the door.

"Come on sourwolf!" I shouted not caring that he might want to tear my throat with his teeth "I know you are in there, open for me!".

And as if I had said the magical words, 'for me', the door was tore open, showing a very angry... no, nervous Derek. Half wolf and half human, glaring at me with his alpha red eyes.

"What are you doing here Stiles?" he growled, but I noticed that he spoke softer when he said my name. However, I ignored that thought because it was impossible and surely an invent of my imagination "You have so little instinct self preserve that you are bothering a just turned alpha?".

"I think that myself preserve instinct is what made me come here" the words left my mouth without me noticing "I just... there is something... like a call... it's pulling here. Derek... I don't know what the hell is going on. I know that I should be scared... but I aren't. If anything I am excited... or more possibly going crazy" I began babbling without being able to stop "Something is pulling me here... no. Something is pulling me... is pulling me to you, sourwolf" I looked up from my sleeves and gasped at the opened and vulnerable expression on his face "Please Derek, be honest with me once".

Before I knew what was going on, I had my arms full of a sourwolf and was attacked by very talented lips. Derek dragged me inside the Hale house, kicking the door close, and guided me upstairs never breaking our united mouths.

I beat myself for corresponding him. I was in love with the gorgeous and perfect strawberry blonde goddess. However, a little traitor voice at the back of my mind told me that it wasn't truth. That what I felt for Lydia was just admiration and a model to follow. But what I felt for Derek was way more deeper, he was the one that kept me on place and dared me to be better. Yes, I normally do that because I don't want him to reap my throat with his teeth and to prove him better. But it still counts, doesn't it?

I began to panic when I was thrown on a bed. I might be a hormonal virgin teenager, but I wasn't ready for that yet. Especially not that soon, on an old mattress in middle of a half destroyed abandoned house and with someone who surely just wanted a one night stand.

Luckily it must have been showed on my face because Derek hushed me softly ( _I am not kidding! He acted in another way that wasn't rude or impetuous!_ ) and laid next to me, dragging me into his arms. I tensed at the beginning, not knowing what to expect from the man that had only threatened me since we met and was suddenly so careful and cuddly now. After a bit of him murmuring nonsense about taking care of me in my ear, and trusting the same preserving instinct that brought me here, I calmed down and cuddled closer, if that was possible, to him. It has been years since I've received this kind of comfort... since my mother got sick.

"That pull... that is the kind of pull a pack member feels for his or her alpha" the deep and silky voice resonated through the empty and silent room "When my mother... when she died I felt the same kind of pull shifting towards my sister. Normally humans can't feel it or aren't as sensitive as us, werewolves. But you seem to not stop amazing me and showing how different you are..." he cut himself with a nervous cough.

"Different?" I asked. Cursing myself at how breathless I sounded, it made me feel as a girl whose crush had just confessed to her "What do you mean by that?" I raised the head so I could look at him in the eyes, hating how much I missed his heartbeat.

"You are not like any human I've met" he confessed after a bit of silence "You are loyal to the core, strong willed, someone who loves with all his heart and the most forgiving and kind person I've known in my life, even to those who doesn't appreciate it or deserve it. Like McCall and... and me".

"Everyone deserves a second chance if they really regret it" I said before I could stop myself.

I blushed embarrassed and hided my face against his chest. He chuckled at my childish behavior and caressed my hair.

"Don't hide from me, Stiles" his tone was soft but there was an undertone of order. I was obeying him before I knew it, following my instincts "You are more in sync with your inner animal than your friend is, and he is the werewolf! You are... you are... even as a human you wouldn't be able to feel the pull to an extend that wouldn't let you sleep. That would only be possible if... if you were my mate".

I gasped completely shocked at his confession. Unlike Scotty I did pay attention to Derek's lessons about werewolf culture and myths. Plus my own investigation, I knew how important it was a mate in this kind of society.

A mate was the other half, a soul mate if you'd like more, for kind of were. It was the perfect partner for both, human and wolf. Not everyone has one and the lucky ones almost never found each other. When one is found, it is untouchable especially since they mostly are humans. The werewolf would court and show his worth to his mate, and once the not-were mate accepts the were-mate and it's off age, the were must claim his mate by a very specific ceremony.

"A... are you sure? You aren't just playing with me?" I asked fearful, not daring myself to hope much.

"I would never do that, Stiles" he told me seriously, a bit hurt if I've heard right. It made me feel guilty, but I needed to know for sure "Especially in such a dear matter like this one... do you..." he coughed nervously again "Do you accept me?".

 _If I accepted him? Of course I accepted him! He is hot as hell, a powerful alpha, good man, intelligent and looked so... so adorable while looking at me with those macho alpha doggie eyes that tried to show that he didn't care, when he really just wanted to lock me in this room with him forever. But I couldn't let that happen. I needed to take the upper hand and help Derek as much as I can._ I thought convincingly.

"I... shouldn't you be courting me first?" I replied with a playful smirk "First of all, we have to do something with this house. I can't leave in a destroyed mansion! The new one must have a large and modern kitchen, after all I'll have to feed our pack and pups soon. And we all know how you werewolves eat, even a small army would eat less than you!" I began ranting, a bit surprised when Derek didn't interrupt me.

However, I blushed when I looked down and noticed his gaze full of adoration. I could ask for the moon and I am sure that he'll try to get it for me.

"Then I must ask you that the first three humans you turn to get yourself stable are: Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes and Vernon Milton Boyd IV, but call him Boyd or he'll get angry" I continued, trying to ignore the fact that I was blushing like a fourteen years old girl who was just invited by the quarterback to the dance "They are... you could call them friends of mine who have it hard in life. Isaac's dad is a douche who beats the crap out of him" Derek growled dangerously angry at that fact, making me smile happily "Relax sourwolf, if I have it my way he will soon be ours".

He didn't look puzzled at me, like everyone else whenever I talk. He just flashed me one smile, the first one I've seen but already am addicted to, that made me understand that he knew what I was talking about. I was so happy that before I knew it, I've already leaned down and kissed him. It was a sloppy, because Derek was the first person I've ever kissed, but he seemed enjoying himself quite much.

"Let's talk about your plans to dominate the world later" he muttered against my lips "It's been a long night and we need to rest".

"Not the whole world, just the united states" I replies, failing to swallow a yawn.

"Sleep" he ordered me, going back to the one syllable answer.

But as I feel asleep in his arms, never more comfortable or feeling so safe than now, I didn't care. For me he could never talk and I'd be the happiest person alive that's for sure.


End file.
